Reading is Fun-damental
Reading is Fun-damental is an activity in ''JumpStart 1st Grade'' (1995). It is accessed by clicking on the bookshelf in the classroom. Description In this activity, the player can read stories from eight books. When the player clicks on a book, it will open to the table of contents, which shows all of the stories that book contains. Each book usually has a running theme with all of its stories, and contains one story that matches the book's title. When the player reads a story, it will automatically be narrated to them one page at a time. There are small read arrows in the bottom left and right corners of the book, and the player must click on them to turn the pages. The player can also click on pieces of text on the page to have them read aloud. There are pictures next to the text, which will play short animations and make noise if the player clicks on them. Sometimes after the player finishes reading a story, they will asked a reading comprehension question about the story they just read. Correct answers are worth reading five points each. List of Books and Stories *'Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes' **Humpty Dumpty **Jack Be Nimble **Little Miss Muffet **Little Bo-Peep **Little Jack Horner **Pat-a-Cake **Jack and Jill **Hickory Dickory Dock **Georgie Porgie **Hey Diddle Diddle *'A Frog and a Hog on a Jog' **Pap the Dog **The Size Poem **The Ball That Megan Threw **I Cannot Eat This Broccoli **Do Not Grab the Pot **The Hog *'A Bedtime Story' **Roy G. Biv **Peaceman **The Friend Ship **A Bedtime Story *'The Candy Machine' **The First Circus Act **Shopping With Dollars **Baby Toes **Cents Spent **Ten Little Monkeys **Popcorn Popping **The Candy Machine **Counting Eggs *'The Lark in the Park' **Babies **Bears **Animal Talk **Animals on the Move **Sid the Slug **The Lark in the Park *'A Pretty Planet' **A Pretty Planet **The New Boy in Class **I Am Irish **Vegemite **Congo Safari **Origami Sayonara *'The Teddy Bear Tea' **Soda Pop (Glynnis Campbell) **Triangles, Circles, and Rectangles (Mark Beckwith) **Odd Todd and Even Steven (Glynnis Campbell) **The Teddy Bear Tea (Glynnis Campbell) **The One That Got Away (Glynnis Campbell) **Who Has More? *'The Grandfather Clock' **Late for School? **The Loose Tooth **January Seed **Time for Tom **A Child Versus a Garden **The Grandfather Clock Digital manual description Click on the bookshelf to see the JumpStart Library of storybooks. There are eight storybooks with over 200 pages and illustrations. In addition to a collection of favorite Mother Goose rhymes, there are stories written just for JumpStart First Grade. To select a book, click on a title from the Bookshelf. Select a story by clicking on it in the Table of Contents. To re-read a page, click on the Happy Book icon at the left of the screen. Clicking on a word or phrase on the page will highlight and repeat that phrase. To turn pages forward or back, click on the small Red Arrows at the bottom of the page. In order to proceed to the next story in the selected book and continue reading, you need to answer a question from Mrs. Flores—this also let's you earn more points toward milk caps! Earn five points toward a Reading Milk Cap for every reading comprehension question answered correctly. To see how close you are to earning another milk cap, click on the picture of the Milk Cap Mouse in the upper, left corner of the screen. To return to the classroom, first click on the big Red Arrow in the upper, left corner of the screen. Then, click the big Red Arrow on the Table of Contents and on the Bookshelf. Gallery 1c books.png|Books selection screen 1c reading a story.png|Reading a story 1c story question.png|A story question Books JumpStart_1st_Grade_(1995)_-_Mother_Goose_Rhymes_Book|''Mother Goose Rhymes'' book JumpStart_1st_Grade_(1995)_-_A_Hog_and_a_Frog_on_a_Jog_Book|''A Hog and a Frog on a Jog'' book JumpStart_1st_Grade_(1995)_-_A_Bedtime_Story_Book|''A Bedtime Story'' book JumpStart_1st_Grade_(1995)_-_The_Candy_Machine_Book|''The Candy Machine'' book JumpStart_1st_Grade_(1995)_-_The_Lark_in_the_Park_Book|''The Lark in the Park'' book JumpStart_1st_Grade_(1995)_-_A_Pretty_Planet_Book|''A Pretty Planet'' book JumpStart_1st_Grade_(1995)_-_The_Teddy_Bear_Tea_Book|''The Teddy Bear Tea'' book JumpStart_1st_Grade_(1995)_-_The_Grandfather_Clock_Book|''The Grandfather Clock'' book Category:JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) Category:Activities Category:Language arts Category:Activities that teach language arts Category:Comprehension Category:Activities that teach comprehension Category:Reading Activities Category:Frankie